The Matchmaking Game
by Du-Kun
Summary: Quatre's out shopping for Trowa's Christmas present when he's run over by a car. The only way for him to go back to Earth is to make the two most unlikely people fall in love. 34 and 1X2 lemon possibilities in later chapters! R&R COMPLETED! (finally)
1. Highway to Heaven

Hello once again, Fanfiction world! I took a nice week-long break from writing, but I'm back again!  
  
Despite the original setting of this story, it is mainly a 1X2, not a 3X4, though that does show up a little throughout it.  
  
Now on to my thank-you's from my previous fic.  
  
Cob: oooh creepy .. You wouldn't happen to have a friend named Sam or Smoky or Twiggy, would you? ::looks at people's stares:: okay..never mind. I dunno why I wrote what I wrote, and the reason I put the song in there was because I thought it was better and more original than Avril, even if it was used in Star Trek.  
  
Ryoko-onee: well, whatever comes may come, when it comes to my endings. Sumtimes they're stupid, sumtimes sappy and sumtimes sad. The stupid ones will start to come out later this year, whenever I find my old archives from 2001 or sumthin like that.  
  
EvilGoddess: well, here's your opportunity to read this ficcy. It's a little more on the humourous side then the others have been, because I put in a really ..well you'll see when it comes.  
  
GoldenRat: uh... yes, rather...:: backs away slowly:: you could just read the end of ANY long fic, and it would turn out the same, ya know.. It almost never says "Oh, I guess Duo really didn't like Heero, and left him for dead, but Heero really loved Relena, even if she is a bitch.." And I don't know why I just said that, I just love to ramble on about nothing ^_~  
  
Kanberry: well, yes it was.. But oh well. Anyways, this should be really stupid and fuzzy, not as graphic, I don't think, more of the PG-13 field.  
  
FuJi Fox: ya, I like that song a lot too, and even my brother likes it, and he's 75% deaf, so it just goes to show you it's a cool song. I guess I was trying to make up for the use of Avril earlier, I had nooo idea why I did that, I mean, I like Avril, but what's she got to do with anything? This song, I thought was closer to the actual fic's air. The fic I'm writing now has a very different air, very light and carefree and honestly, pretty stupid, but hey it's Easter break so NYAH!  
  
DISCRIPTION OF FIC: Quatre is out shopping for Trowa's Christmas present when a car runs him over. Now, the only way for him to get back to Trowa in time for Christmas is to make the two most unlikely characters fall in love. Will have mild 3X4, less mild 1X2 in lata chapters.  
  
WARNINGS: This will have yaoi in it, AU, probably and OOC thing somewhere in it, and a crazy God, so if you are very very Religious and cannot bear a stupid God for a dumb fic, plz leave now.  
  
WELL without further ado, let's get on wit da show!  
Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aquamarine eyes glanced back and forth at the various Christmas decorations set up around the downtown of the little Earth Village of Hudson, as it had for the past three hours. "Oh, I should have gone out a little earlier, how am I ever going to find a perfect Christmas present for Tro-koi by next week?" The Arabian muttered softly, bypassing a train shop where the Polar Express model train softly rumbled down the plastic tracks, giving off a gentle "toot" every once in a while.  
  
Quatre had been looking for quite some time for the perfect gift for his green-eyed lover, but with no luck. Falling gently on his eyelashes, the pure white snow reminded him that soon Christmas would be here, and he would have nothing for his best friend. He'd gotten all the other pilots and their friend's gifts easily. For Duo, He'd gotten a black shirt with a silver dragon prowling from his right shoulder down to the left side of his stomach, with the scaly tail wrapping around his back. Although Quatre wasn't into that sort of style, he knew his braided buddy would be. For Heero, he had gotten a new laptop cover, knowing that a new laptop would not have been appreciated. The man was totally in love with the contraption, and despite Quatre's frequent pleas to go outside and find a hobby, the Japanese pilot stayed at the monitor almost 24 hours a day.  
  
Wufei was the easiest person to shop for, although Quatre worried he could have made a wrong choice, with the book "101 ways to Deliver True Justice" but oh well, it was the thought that counted, right? Relena got a new pink satin ball gown, although the blonde knew she'd find something wrong with it, Hilde got a new pair of heavy boots for her new job with Duo at the metal shop, Dorothy, a new sheath for her rapier, and Sally got a comb for that really strange hairdo of hers. Catherine insisted on not being given anything, throwing out any previoius attempts until Quatre had given up.  
  
But what to get Trowa? Normally, he would have stopped to look at the decorations in the windows, but today he was in a hurry. Rushing into the jeweler's shop, Quatre bubbled out "Hey, Tony."  
  
"Quatre-sama! What brings you here in such a hurry?" The blonde looked hurriedly up, muttering "Well, you see, it's about Trowa."  
  
"Oh, him, your "special friend", eh?" Quatre sheepishly nodded, then said softly "Have you got anything for him?" The man across the counter shook his head. "To anybody else, I'd lie and say of course I have the perfect thing for your spouse and/or loved one, but to you," He smiled at Quatre. "I can tell you that we haven't got anything of value. Really wish I could help you, son."  
  
The blue-green eyes darkened with disappointment. That was the last shop in town, and he'd thought for sure the kindly old man would have been able to help him. Walking to the door, he faintly heard the tinkle of the bell, announcing his departure. The air outside suddenly seemed a lot colder, and Quatre broke into a jog, desperate to get to his home so he could have warm hot chocolate and curl up by the roaring fire in a home spun blanket.  
  
He never saw the car coming.  
  
The wind was knocked out of the 21-year old as he tumbled to the ground, his eyes suddenly unfocusing and going dark, while the screams of the bystanders and the screech of the Malibu dimmed as well, until it was all turned into muted silence. A voice popped into his head. "Wow, always wondered what death would be like. not as much pain as I thought it'd be." Wait, Quatre thought, if I'm dead, how can I think? Come to think of it, how can I see too? For while he was thinking to himself, the colours had started reappearing, at first just in fuzzy blues and whites, turning more vivid every second. The next moment, a soft moan escaped his lips as he realized what he was looking at. Tousled blonde hair was lying in a pool of red beneath the blue Pontiac while people pointed, saying "I wonder who he was?" and "Poor boy, he looks so young."  
  
I know who that boy is, the Arabian thought. That boy is me. But that must mean. I'm dead. But why am I above him? Am I...a- an angel?"  
  
"Congratulations, smart one. You figured out what you were, despite the long period of time it took you to realize why you have huge white wings." The boy whipped around, yelling "who said that? Who are you?"  
  
"You doofus, I'm God." He said it simply, like it was an obvious statement, while Quatre stood there with his mouth wide open. "Look at yourself, soon you'll start drooling. Pull yourself together, man!" Abruptly, Quatre shook his head slowly, then said "Okay, Duo you've had your fun, but now I'd like to come down."  
  
"There is no down left, if you hadn't noticed." The Arabian slowly looked towards his feet to see his massacred body and the crowd had disappeared into black swirling mist. "Now, as I was saying, I'm God, and this is Heaven, so get used to it, you'll be here for a while, at least I think so." They were surrounded by pink clouds and blue skies that materialized from the same place as the black mists had : from nowhere. "Take a seat." The bodiless voice commanded. The blonde looked left and right, then shrugged his shoulders and said "well, I would, but where?" The voice took on the voice of a mother teaching a obviously thick child. "There are clouds every where for you, Quatre." Gingerly, the small boy sat down on a puffy cloud to his left, then shifted slightly, the silence getting to him. "so. this is Heaven." He said after an uncomfortable pause. "No shit, Sherlock." Came the impatient reply. "Well, what do I do here?"  
  
"Ah, this is pretty much it."  
  
"Well in that case," the sea-green eyed boy said, brushing himself off. "I think I will be going."  
  
"Newsflash: you're dead, you can't just say 'see ya later' and walk out the door. You hafta do something first." The hopelessness in Quatre's eyes was replaced with a sudden burst of energy. "Wait, you mean there is a way out of here?"  
  
"Well...yes.." The voice muttered hesitantly, as if wishing he had not said anything at all. Quatre's tenor voice was yelling out "how? Please tell me, I'll do anything!" Before his eyes, one pastel cloud formed itself into a screen, though it looked like a piece of glass at first , showing the sky behind the clouds, a perfect baby blue. Then the screen turned a bright red colour with black print saying "The Murder Game" then a voice-over spoke out in a overly-cheery voice, like an announcer saying out the choices of prizes to take home. "For your first liberation package , you can kill a wanted criminal! Come to a luxurious haven full of the wrong type, and, armed with your choice of weapon, kill a most wanted criminal!" Quatre shuddered and said "No thanks, I've had enough killing in my earlier years, I probably AM on one of the most wanted."  
  
"Then I'd watch out if I were you, because two guys are out on that game at this very moment." Came the reply, full of joy. "Anyways, I thought God was merciful and kind, what are you?"  
  
"Ah, Europeans, they like to over exaggerate everything." (1) Quatre turned his attention back to the screen, where now it was blue with a green print, saying "Stop the Sequels" Again the cheery voice came on, saying "Getting sick of more and more 'Jaws' movies? Never again want to see 'The Animal' or 'Kangaroo Jack' again? Then here's your chance in the newest category 'Stop the Sequels"! Save America and the world by ending horrible movies right now!"  
  
"uh, no offence God, but "Stop the Sequels?" what kind of lame excuse for a task is that?" Quatre said, but there was no response. The final choice said "The Matchmaker" In pink print over a red background. Quatre glanced at it, thinking it would be another insane task "Left behind a loved one back at home? Well, here's a new way to get back to him/her! All you have to do is make two people, already selected, fall in love with each other, so YOU can go back to your sweetheart!"  
  
"Sounds cute! I'll take that one, get back to Trowa in exchange of helping others find true love? When can I start?"  
  
"As soon as you finish the briefing. Your mission is to two people find out that they are meant for each other."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out." There was an arrogant sniff, then a "Well, I see. I suppose you already know who you're supposed to be pairing up, as well, if you're so smart." The blonde flushed and looked down at his small feet. "Well, no." God replied "Alrighty then you listen to me, 'k?" The screen blanked out and turned into the glass wall again, but only for a moment. Then two faces appeared, circling around each other as they came more into focus. "These are the two you must make fall for each other." Leaning in closer, blue eyes snapped open in disbelief as the faces went completely into focus. Then he gasped and uttered one sentence:  
  
"Duo and Heero?"  
TBC..  
  
Woohoo! Go crappy fic! This isn't very sad or deep like my other fics are, it's pretty shallow, but you know what, it's cute so NYAH! I'm writing it anyways!  
  
Duo: uh.. What's the point of this fic? Q: to get me back with my lover! D: so.. You force me to fall in love with Heero so you can go back to your Honey-Bunches-of-Oats? Q: Trowa's not a cereal! Oh, I guess so, but hey are you going to complain? D: I guess not.. ^_^ okay then on with the fic  
  
READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO WRITE! HAHAHHAHAHA GOTCHA THERE! 


	2. Unpleasent Homecoming

Well, hello there and welcome to my humble abode.. Oh right.. I'm supposed to write a fic, aren't I?  
  
Despite the lack of reviews, I figured I wanted to get this fic out, and anyways, didn't I say "Read and Review or I'll figure out something else to write."?  
  
Relwarc: Well, becuz you said plz.. Okay I'll update! ::goes on a spree where she tries to figure out how to update, including smashing laptop with a hammer:: great idea. "Let's update the fic" ::sighs dramatically:: (see what you get when you get me babbling nonsensical things?)  
  
Violet_eyes: Here just take some eye-hardening potion and soon enough, you'll be able to glare like a pro _ see? It works.  
  
Note: Quatre is a little more aggressive then he normally would be, but I told you it'd have OOCness, so there you go!  
  
On to chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2 (told ya so) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Duo and Heero?" Quatre's jaw dropped to the clouds below, that is, it would've dropped if it hadn't been for the head keeping it in place. He just stared at the swirling faces in the cloud. A snort from behind him brought him back to reality. Are you just going to stand there for all eternity looking like a fish out of water or are you going to do something?"  
  
"Like what?" Quatre said. "Heero and Duo HATE each other, they're both straight, how in the world am I going to make them fall in love with each other?"  
  
"Hey, hey I never said this would be easy." Said the invisible voice defensively. "Well ya, but it's not supposed to be impossible! Help me out here!" The Arabian yelled out to the faceless voice. "Dun worry, I'll always be watching ya to pull you out of the fire if you need it... if I feel like it, that is."  
  
"Oh that's very reassuring, God, but can you please-" even without the body being present, Quatre could tell that the being was gone. "Okay.. .. well if he's not here, why should I be here either?" He stood up, courage flaming in his eyes. "I'll make Heero and Duo fall in love by Christmas, or my name's not Quatre Rebarba Winner!"  
  
"ooh dramatic.." whispered the voice from far away. "Hey, shut up! I'm trying to be brave!" Alabaster cheeks flushed as he realized what he'd said "um. I mean, shush .. Please?" Silence filled the wide empty space, then Quatre briskly stood up again, saying "Now that's more like it!" The next second he fell through the floor of clouds, falling down into a black abyss. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" He screamed for about 8 seconds or so, ran out of breath, then decided that he wasn't scared any more, so he stopped screaming, only to land on.. A haystack. A haystack in Saudi Arabia. Looking to the left, he saw a sign with Arab script, he quickly read it. It said "Welcome to the prosperous town of Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Well, that's different." Seeing a man off in the distance, he called to him in Arabic "Good morning, good sir, can you please tell me where I am?"  
  
"You are in the town of Aghhhhhhhhh" That's funny. Quatre thought. I've never heard of a town of Aghhhhhhhhhh. He thought about it for a moment. What would bring me to this place? Then he remembered when he was falling down the tunnel, screaming for his life. THAT'S IT! He closed his eyes, and said, clearly "Hudson." And with a loud POP, he disappeared, leaving behind a very confused Arabic man.  
  
"okay," muttered Quatre under his breath as he saw Hudson materialize. "Now all I have to do is make two people who can barely live through a day without trying to kill each other want to get in bed with each other. What a cinch."  
  
He crept up the long hill to his mansion that the 5 boys- er 4 boys shared. Inside he found a very sad scene. Duo was standing there, looking like he was about to fall apart, but everybody knew he never cried, while Heero stood in another corner, glaring at all the world, while Duo shouted "But. he was so nice, why'd he have to die? Why'd God have to take him away? Why not me, I deserve to die more then he does!" Quatre ran up to him, threw his arms around him saying 'No, don't say that Duo. I'm here, you see? I'm right here!" Duo didn't move, didn't react to anything Quatre said, just kept yelling at everything and everyone. "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Quatre yelled. "I'm right here!" Wufei appeared, pushing right through Quatre to put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Baka, listen to me! Quatre-sama wouldn't have wanted you to weep for him, he would want you to be happy because he hates to see a person unhappy. Now listen to me! He did not die with justice, but he certainly deserved a death with justice. He will be remembered forever."  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm right here." Quatre tried again, but to no avail. "Where's Trowa?" He asked hopefully, but already he was figuring it out. "Okay. so they can't see me or hear me." he whispered to himself. Trowa wasn't anywhere to be seen, so the Arabian decided to look for the unibanged pilot.  
  
He found him in the room that they shared, sitting on their bed, hand on the pillow Quatre slept on. His long fingers picked up a picture from when He and the blue-eyed pilot went out into the meadows for the whole day, just the two of them. They were lying on a bed of yellow flowers, Quatre was laughing loudly, his eyes upturned to the camera, while Trowa smiled softly, looking directly at the smaller boy. It was always his favourite picture, the only one with him smiling in it. Now, though, he definitely wasn't smiling. In fact..  
  
"Trowa.. Are you crying?" Quatre whispered into the hollow room , so empty now that one member was gone. A silver tear was winding its way down his long face, ending at his chin and disappearing as it evaporated into the air. Quatre left the room, wanting to let Trowa be alone with his emotions, his heart breaking for his lover's pain. Without realizing it, he had broken into tears himself. "Don't worry, Trowa, I'll find a way to come back, I promise." He didn't feel much better, though. The empty words sounded discouraging in his heart when his thoughts were so negative.  
  
How was he to get two people to fall in love when he couldn't talk to them, couldn't touch them, couldn't give them a sign of any kind? How was he to get them to see each other in a new light when they couldn't see him at all?  
  
How was he to get home?  
  
TBC..  
Sorry for the shortness and the lameness, but I'm leaving tomorrow and wanted another chapter to be up. Poor Quatre! All he wants are some reviews.. Oh wait maybe that's me, eh?  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Into the subconscious

HELLOOOOOO AGAIN, itsa me-a, Du-Kun-o! (okay, that doesn't make a lotta sense, but hey, stick with me on this one, k?)  
  
On to reviews. Much better job this time, it wasn't that hard to press the review button, was it? And for every review you give me, you help out a starving child in eastern Syria. (Don't ask me how, you haven't given me any time to "see" the answer) IE: Du-Kun is too lazy to figure out why it would help anybody, much less a starving girl in Syria, but maybe a very egocentric girl in Eastern Australia, eh?  
  
Shichan Goddess: Yay, you know, you could make a tape of that and play it at comedy shows so that even the horrible peeps think they're good "Yay, awesome, that was hilarious!" J/k, thx for the review, glad ya like it.  
  
Chibidark angel: Yes , crying Trowa is sad ::hugs Tro-kun sympathetically:: and no worries about Heero and Duo , okay? Have you ever read a fic by me where they're NOT gay? Common, I can't see them with Hilde or Relena, alright? And thx for the thing with God (actually he's based off of me when I'm in a sarcastic mood.)  
  
EvilGoddess: Well, as I told Chibidark angel, the God's based offa me when I'm in a mean mood. And don't we all wonder how Q's gonna do his job? (I haven't even figured it out completely yet.)  
  
Relwarc: Dun worry, he'll figure out a way ::pats back sympathetically:: no worries, mate.  
  
Gears: Well, yes, it would be just a bit too much like the Sixth Sense if he wasn't dead and nobody could see him or wateva. AND as I've told everybody, CALM FRICKIN' DOWN!!! Okay.. I think I'm done now  
  
Violet_eyes: yup, I did have fun on my trip, thanks for caring (unlike everybody else out here ::glares:: ) It helps me relax, I've been too serious lately, this fic would turn into some kinda melodramatic tramatic thing if I hadn't gone, but now it'll stay kawaii. ::runs off hummin "Basketcase":: I am one of those, melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone no doubt about it..  
  
Rebecca: No problem, sorry for the week long off, but I wuz in the Great Barrier Reef, and laptops don't work so well there.  
  
Okay, think that's it, if I'm wrong and I missed ya.. Please accept my humble regrets, with these three simple words.  
  
TOO DAMN BAD!  
  
One last thing: I forgot my disclaimer! The horror.. Disclaimer: I do NOT own gundam Wing or any of its frankly disturbing characters. I DO, however, own the crazy God that annoys Quatre constantly ( On to chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre was despairing more and more by the minute. The house now looked so desolate, and he was being filled with a terrible sense of loneliness, even when he was surrounded by his best friends. He floated back into the main room, where a green Christmas tree stood, looking empty without the set of crystal bells that he and Trowa put up every year. He remembered the year they had picked those out : AC: 197. ( AN:Correct me if I'm wrong here.) The war had just ended, and both of them decided to show a real want for peace, so the next morning they went out to window shop for something perfect. It took most of the day, nothing really stood out 'till they heard its faint tinkle. They both fell immediately in love with the 12 bells, and had bought them from the nice jeweler that now had told Quatre there was nothing like that for this year.  
  
Duo bade Heero and Wufei a quiet farewell, leaving the two pilots to go to his room that he and the Japanese pilot shared. He knew Heero wouldn't make a sound coming in, so he didn't have to worry about being woken up. He also knew he'd not get to sleep in the first place, but he'd fake it, just so that nobody knew any better the turmoil that was in his mind. Actually, he thought, it might be better just to force myself asleep, then Heero won't yell at me when he finds out I'm still awake. "Might have endangered the missions by not being up to full capabilities due to lack of cell respiration" or something like that. Anyways, he didn't really want to be awake now, not when the world was horrible enough to take away his best friend. Picking up the small bottle he had marked "Sleeping pills" in his scrawling longhand, the bottle he used whenever depression was fighting to take over his life. Taking one of the small white cylinders, he swallowed it dry, then lay down, ready for a long, forced sleep.  
  
All of this Quatre watched, trying to figure out how to get this depressed boy to fall in love with his stoic counterpart. Walking slightly closer, he touched Duo, even though he knew he wouldn't be felt by the now- asleep teenager. Suddenly, he felt a warm tingle spread through his fingers and up his arm, surrounding him with its fire-like fuzz before clearing into a meadow. Not a very green meadow, Quatre noticed, trying to figure out where he was. In fact, it was a very black and blue world. The sky was a ebony brown colour, where fingers of silver lightning flashed out at odd intervals, lancing across the sky to meet with the Prussian blue grass where Quatre was standing. "How depressing." Quatre muttered to himself. Slowly, his eyes took in the desolate landscape, landing on a twisted oak tree, the only one left in the whole meadow full of broken branches, once strong giants, now useless twigs that littered the ground like hair in a barber shop.  
  
"So, you finally figured it out. I love watching the suffering of mortals, right up there with watching paint dry on a wall. Welcome to Duo's subconscious." Quatre gasped. "This is Duo's world? How can he live in this place? It's so."  
  
"Dark? I know, I love it, it's simply beautiful. Much better then the tacky pink clouds and stuff that float around constantly." God spoke out loudly. The Arabian just shook his head, wandering towards the oak tree, which was calling him as a sensei calls his children in for a class.  
  
The first sign was the long brown hair, freed from its braid, flowing down to the ground in mussed rivulets. Then was the violet eyes, just glancing and gazing over the landscape with a deep feeling of sorrow. Duo was lying propped against the oak tree, oblivious to all around him, unfocused until he saw Quatre approaching before him. "oh great another thing to haunt my life. Go away, Quatre you're dead."  
  
"Duo, you can see me?" Quatre whispered out, staring at the now angry boy. "Yes I can see you, I don't want you here, you're dead, leave me alone, I'm having enough trouble without you around."  
  
"But Duo, I am alive. Well, sorta. You see-" Quatre started, but Duo just jumped up and said "LISTEN you, I don't know who you are or what you want, but leave my friend out of it! I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND TO MAKE MY LIFE MORE DIFFICULT!" With that, he stood up and ran off over the meadow, disappearing behind another rolling hill. "..smooth"  
  
"Listen, with all due respect, God, SHUT... UP!" He barely heard the grumbling "Touchy.." as he took off on his large white wings and soared over to where Duo was, now by a deep blue pool, gazing at his reflection. Quatre just stood silently by, watching him stare at the water, breaking it with his hand, so that the reflection shimmered and turned to.. Heero. Gasping into the silence, Quatre was surprised when Duo spoke up "See? This is why I don't need you around. I have enough problems already. Can't you just die and leave me alone so I can at least know what's wrong instead of being lost as to what's going on?"  
  
"Duo, listen to me. I'm dead, yes. But," he paused dramatically. "I could come back. I'm not going to tell you how, but I can come back, you have to listen to me if I'm going to come back." Duo looked at Heero's face one more time, then turned, obviously in disgust. "How can I help? I cannot even help myself, how am I supposed to help some figment of my imagination that resembles Quatre?"  
  
"I don't know what you can do for me yet, but trust me, I'll think of something. I have a mission, which I have to complete to come back to you, Trowa and the others. I'm not going to tell you what, but I just need you to be able to accept me. Do you think you can? Trust me. I'm really Quatre." The Arabian looked deep into Duo's anger-clouded eyes, noticing a flicker of change as he sighed and said. "Look. I don't know who you are, but if you can help bring Quatre back, I'll do anything. Just tell me one thing. can you bring back other people too?" Quatre was shocked by this simple- seeming question, but curiosity outweighed the obvious answer, which was "no". Instead he replied "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Duo's response was to flick the clear waters again, revealing a face of a good, humble looking nun, an old man with his face crinkling around his eyes in a fatherly smile, and a boy with short blonde hair smiling up at him. "These 3 people raised me, made me who I am. If you could bring them back to me, I would be eternally grateful."  
  
"Well, Duo, I'll try..." Quatre offered, but it was obvious by the tone of voice that he doubted it. "Oh forget it, Spirit. I know I'm not worth it. This pool is filled with people I wish could come and see me, but when I think about it, I'm not worth talking to any of them anyways. Who'd want to meet me again after talking to me once? I'm just an annoying baka."  
  
"No Duo, don't say that-" Quatre started, but Duo interjected, saying "No. I know what I mean to say, I know it's true. How can it not when everybody I love is taken away from me? I can't let him get too close to me, or he'll leave me too." The Arabian was very confused., but didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. "I think it's time for you to leave, Quatre-sama." He whispered quietly. As if by magic, invisible forces pulled Quatre from the world just as he had come in, twisting and turning out, while the warmth seeped out of his body through his fingers and back into the body of the sleeping Duo.  
  
What did he mean, Quatre thought. What did he mean by "I can't let him get too close to me, or he'll leave me too?" He thought about it for a while, the three faces, and Heero's face in the same pool earlier.. "People I wish could come and see me." Did he mean that literally? Or was it more along the lines of "Wish people could see me for who I really am."? Certainly Heero saw him, he shared a room with him, but just as certainly, nobody had seen the side of Duo Quatre had seen today.  
  
Did Duo want Heero to see something about him that most people wouldn't know? "Everybody I love is taken away from me, I can't let him get too close, or he'll leave me too." Did that mean-  
  
Duo loved Heero?  
  
Quatre quickly shoved that out of his mind. That was stupid, ridiculous. It was just his wild hopes of an easy way out, he told himself. Soon the thought left his mind, but it left a seed of a doubt, which started sending out little roots and growing with each passing minute.  
  
Did Duo Love Heero?  
TBC....  
Okay okay, I know that was a bit obvious, but hey give me a break, I want to finish this up soon enough, I have another ficcie lined up and I wanna write it!  
  
Duo: It's probably about me, isn't it? Heero: and me too, we probably fall in love in the most unlikely of circumstances. DK: well, maybe.. Duo: and it probably has Solo in it somewhere, right?  
  
DK: actually maybe not. I might actually think of something different! YAYYY I CAN be original. D&H: Yeah right. D: this is the part where you ask for reviews, isn't it? DK: Well, I can't be THAT original, cutting out my pleas for reviews, can I?  
  
R&R and if you do, then the force will be with you.  
  
Yoda: mm. .. the force strong in this one it is.. DK: Oh, stuff it you sock puppet of moths. (AN: I really actually love Yoda he's great.) Yoda: hmm. Insulted am I. DK: Oh well, deal with it. ::walks out door:: Yoda: Hey, come back! Done with you I am not! 


	4. God says no peeking!

Hiya once again! I'm kinda dead today, so today's fic, as a result, will probably be dead too. (Not like the actual plot is all that complicated anyways, most peeps probably know the ending.)  
  
REVIEWS! Only 5 people reviewed today, but that's OKAY becuz I'm going to write it sumwhere eventually, might as well be here.  
  
EvilGoddess: Yeah, most of my fics have Duo being depressed guy, but sometime I'll change that ::coughs:: next::coughs:: fic!  
  
Relwarc: ::rereads last chapter:: ..oops...sorry about that mistake, I wasn't really thinking straight, but I fixed it, so it should be okay now. Yup seems like there's lots of nuts out there in the world today, from the ever-present, always good for a laugh George W. to my own PM, John Howard, the puppet man.  
  
Chibidark angel: What is with you and the poor chickens? Anyways, yeah I could imagine the landscape in my head, too. (of course, otherwise, how would I write it..) .. I know my ficcie's too predictable, but I DON"T CARE, 'cuz it's going to be kawaii so I dun care if it is shallow, it's still fun. I mean "Will Quatre get home by Christmas???" well, no of course he won't he's gonna miss Christmas, die and get stranded up there for forever..  
  
Nymph Demon: well, yes I am using the notebook, but I wanna write it up on ff.net cuz I don't have much paper left, n I want sumbody to read it, other then my friends here 'cuz they don't watch Gundam Wing.::sniffs:: It's too much like the Horse Whisperer.my fic that is.  
  
Gears: Yeah, God thanks you "It's a gift, you know, to be a pain in da azz constantly." Actually it's me when I'm feeling sarcastic or I wanna rip sumbody's head off, then I start talking like that. Yes. I did let Quatre get away with it.. I had to change that line earlier, becuz it said something inaccurate. In used to say "With all due respect, God, SHUT UP! I'm not even Christian so I can say that all I want! SHUT UP!" Needless to say, Muslims pray to God too, basically, so I had to edit that out. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
So, that's it, I believe.okay now on to the next chapter.  
Chapter 4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thoughts couldn't be stopped, Quatre knew. No matter how hard he tried, the thought wouldn't go away: Duo loved Heero. It made no sense, Duo was always annoying Heero, programming his laptop so whenever he tried to open his mail a cartoon aardvark would run out and taunt him in 7 different languages, or dying all of his green tank tops bright pink, and once he even switched all of Wing Zero's controls around by rewiring them so when he pressed the "Ignition" button, the huge robot did the Macarena.  
  
How could he possibly like Heero when he did all that? On the other hand, that is kinda just what Duo did. In return, he'd almost lost his braid 3 times, but he kept doing it, always with that stupid smile plastered on his face.  
  
Like a mask. He hid behind this mask, day and night, Quatre realized, only letting his true emotions show in the dreamworld the aqua- marine eyed boy had gotten himself stuck in for a while. If those silly antics were just his way of covering up what really went through his head, it just might be that he was just a really good actor by playing the stupid idiot who loves to annoy Heero.  
  
Well, anyways, the fact was that he probably DOES love Heero, and if that was so, then that would make my life a lot easier, thought Quatre. Just then he heard the door quietly, ever so quietly open, then a very tired, unemotional (even for him) Heero walk into the room and lie down on the bed, instantly asleep. Again, just like the nosy person he was, Quatre stepped up to Heero and lightly touched his temple, feeling the pulling fire spread over his body and suck him into- a (AN: Guess what it is. heehee) laptop. "Very original, Heero." He muttered. God could that guy get anymore predictable? Instead of pictures, all his thoughts seemed to be being written in bright green text on the dark screen, most of them gibberish. Sometimes, though, he would get glimpses of words such as "Relena's such a bitch" and "Can't believe she thinks I love her." Or even "Maybe I should start a Dojo with Wufei.." Throughout all this, Quatre could feel the same feelings as Heero could. And right now, all Quatre was feeling was a immense sorrow. Though he didn't type any full sentences with his death mentioned, most of the gibberish said "Quatre, you shouldn't have died." In broken speech.  
  
The Arabian was thinking he should leave, this wasn't any of his business. Looking down at his feet, he was disappointed at the fact that there was no keyboard below him. No way to talk to him, he thought with a sinking feeling in his throat. Had he looked up instead of staring at his feet, he would've noticed the whole screen had lit up bright green with the same word over and over again.  
  
Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo... On and on and on, in unbreaking harmony, not split up by a single other character.  
  
By the time the blonde did look up, the screen had blanked, with the words "Log off" The next second he was pushed out of Heero's unconscious as he heard behind him a short, stifled yawn as Heero got up and slowly padded out of the room.. At 3:00 Am? What was that crazy boy doing, getting up so early? Now he knew why breakfast was always ready as soon as the others woke up.  
  
The former pilot jumped into the bathroom, closing the door softly. Moments later, Quatre heard the telltale sound of the shower running. He tried to follow, but found that he couldn't go through the doorway. "You peeping tom! I can't believe you would do that! Just for a mission, you'd sneak a look at Heero??"  
  
"Well, God, I have to find something out about him somehow, he didn't exactly tell me much in his dreams." Quatre protested, only to be responded with "Uh-huh, yeah right, how stupid do you think I am? It's for the good of your mission, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes! That's exactly it!"  
  
"That was sarcasm. Learn to recognize it."  
  
"You know," said Quatre indignantly "You really need an attitude check!" God scoffed at this, saying "Why? It's not like you can do anything about it, neh?"  
  
"Well, no. but it would really help you? Don't you ever feel unhappy?"  
  
"I get my pleasure from watching silly mortals running around on silly missions, not from being all fakey, sappy polite! Anyways, I'm not letting you in there, 'cuz I'm God and I said so!" Quatre took on a hurt expression, then said "Well, that's okay, I'll find some other way to find out what goes through his head." Stalking/floating off, he walked on downstairs, glancing around at all the Christmas decorations he had put up only 2 days before. It was now the 23rd, according to the calendar, which Trowa reset right before he went off to bed. Two more days until I am done, he thought sadly. Looking back, he noticed Heero leaving the bathroom, his locks slapped tight against his face. Quatre decided to follow him, outside.  
  
Had he decided to go into the bathroom however, he would've discovered that the shower control had been left on "cold". (1)  
TBC..  
Did you get that? If you didn't I'll change it.. ::sniffs::  
OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE BEST PART OF THE FIC NEH? THIS IS THE PART WHERE I GET DOWN ON MY HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING YOU FOR REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! ::puppy dog eyes:: Oh well Ja ne! 


	5. Heero's Seclusion

HELLO AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry for the long delay, would like to give an adequate excuse, but I don't have one, so here is my "tough cookies" excuse: I was too lazy to do anything this week ::is trying to catch up on sleep and failing miserably:: anyways, enough about my life, here are my thank-u's for making me part of yours (no matter how sad and depressing it is ~_^)  
  
Kynjara: I know you.. u do exist, even thou you won't ever read this in the most likely story. (Don't worry friend of mine who saw this and had to review even though she doesn't even read Gundam Wing or any sort of fanfiction of any kind)  
  
Violet_eyes: ummm...that soon enough for ya??? Heh.. (Du-Kun was too lazy to do nething lately...) see that's the point, leaving you hanging like a cliffhanger, right eh eh wink wink nudge nudge say no more say no more.. At least my pathetic excuse for a cliffhanger..::sighs;:  
  
Nymph Demon : well, the God ain't exactly religion-based (I don't think any true Christian would view God like that anyways) N don't be nice be CRUEL!!! I can't improve if I don't know I'm making mistakes, now can I? ::looks at you pointedly:: Woulda been to easy for Q if he got in the bathroom, now wouldn't it? Can't make an easy stupid story can I???? oh wait already did that.  
  
AkinaMeigatsuno: YAY God's a success heehee.. God's actually me when I'm in a bad mood, so actually you may have noticed he was kinda lame last chappie, and that's cuz I was in a good mood, so I didn't feel like being sarcastic. Anyways, write I shall!  
  
Relwarc: Really this one was strange? I thought it was kinda boring.. Oh well what do I know? If you want something simpler, wait till next fic (stupid oh rama) It's based very roughly on the Horse Whisperer. (lol I know , but stick with me, alright?) And see, I don't mind criticism, you helped me fix something before it coulda insulted somebody else, so plz plz tell me if I do something else wrong.  
  
EvilGoddess: Okay then , will do (darn you already figured out he'll get them together.lol am I that transparent???) honestly, does anybody NOT know when the two are going to be together after reading like the first paragraph of most any fic??  
  
Chibidark angel: Ack.. Go back to the poor chicken ::grumbles:: hunny- bunny..ick. Neways, yes , I try to be original, but there's only so many ways to write a story, neh? You can read some of my other stories, lot darker, lot less obvious with heavy yaoi and stuff, to bide your time if you want to (chapters are coming slowly to me now, too bored to write them.)heehee remember when I finally figured out the cold water thing, I wuz like "eww.." Lol good times, good times.  
  
Anways, that should be all, if it's not, too bad, not ready to throw grenades at me hopefully for letting you down by not replying with my paragraph answers that are usually longer then the reviews.  
  
Chapter 5 ahoy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How can you stand it, Heero?" muttered Quatre to himself. There was the Pefect Soldier, out there on the lawn with nothing but a tank top and pants and- a scarf. "You really need a fashion tip here, Heero-sama." The angel muttered, following the still wet Japanese man-now turning into a icicle, making his pathway through the new snow on the ground towards the woods he often went to during the morning, when nobody else was watching. Or at least, where he thought nobody was watching. He was really confused about his dreaming last night. It was pretty much the same as always, but there was something.different about it.  
  
Mentally, he went through his little private checklist. He hadn't really thought about anything or dreamt anything out of the ordinary, although those wisps of the baka dreams were coming more and more often- this was the third time this week he'd had to take an early shower. Of course he didn't think anybody was following him, or else he'd never continued on into the forest. Nobody would ever find out about this place, he'd make sure of it. There wasn't a human alive that he couldn't hear coming from a mile away.  
  
But of course the human following him wasn't alive. Quatre slowly picked his ways through the trees around him. Just because he was dead, he couldn't just drop his instinctual habits of trying not to be seen. Heero led him a long way before ending up finally in a clearing, just like the many others they had passed on their journey, but this one he stopped at. Hints of fires, long burnt out, were strewn around the wide open ground. Heero had never bothered to clean up much after himself here- nobody else would ever see him. That was not of any interest to Quatre, however. What interested him was the trees around the hidden home. All over them was scratched some Japanese symbols. It had been many many years since the blonde had had to translate Japanese writing, but still he picked out quite a bit of it.  
  
It was mostly love poems, sappy messages, with a couple trees full of depression, a feeling of knowing you cannot have something, along with quotes self-written to describe every thought in his mind. The one that was repeated the most often was  
  
"I am a jewel miner. I find the beauty of a thousand worlds that has taken a thousand lifetimes to create, yet in the end I am destined to have it torn away from me, for I am poor and not worthy of such unyielding perfectness." So sad, thought Quatre, yet so emotional. Heero was certainly not one you would relate with being the sensitive type, yet he remembered one other time that he had been allowed to see inside the stoic pilot. That day on the beach was great, he could still see the dogs following Heero as he ran along the beach, for all the world like a child at play. (1) This was a different sort of emotion though. Not the cheerful go luckiness, but a deep anguish, an unending sorrow. Quatre rolled his eyes and spoke just one word, filled with disgust "Relena." But why, thought another voice back, did he say "Relena's such a bitch" in his thoughts? Was he trying to hide the truth from himself? No, there'd be no reason to. So it had to be someone else..  
  
"You know, sometimes you just don't get it, do you? Somehow, in that thick mushy blob of pudding you like to call a brain, you must be able to put two and two together." Came an unwanted yet over familiar voice.  
  
"Oh god, not again. You know what, why can't you just leave me alone sometimes? It might be obvious to you, the God all mighty, worship me, worship me.. But to me it's a bit difficult to think straight when I'm transparent!" Ignoring Quatre completely, the other being went on in his rampage "Never send a man to do a immortal's work, I always say. Getting to be so that I have to do everything around here." Shrugging his shoulders, the Arabian turned and floated off, following Heero to one tree after another, trying to translate but finding it impossible- the scratchings were too hard to decipher, but anything was better then listening to that pain in the arse all day.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck him, which almost made him faint with shock. Heero had to love Duo back! Who else could it be? It was obvious it wasn't Relena, because God had made it quite clear he thought Quatre to be an idiot for thinking so. So who else? He and Trowa had been close, but he understood that it was a futile attempt to follow after him, and had made it quite obvious that they were only comrades and nothing more. He didn't like Hilde or Dorothy or Sally, he didn't talk to them often enough to actually know them, and he often said how much he disagreed with most of Dorothy's and Sally's morals, and that Hilde belonged with Duo anyways. Could that have been his frustration of never being able to be close to the braided American? Wufei would have been appalled if Heero had loved him, for the Chinese man had made it clear how much he detested gays, and was only staying with Quatre and Trowa because they had enough honour that it outweighed the weaknesses. That had pissed the blonde off for a while, but he had gotten over that. The point was that there was nobody else that he could be attracted to.  
  
But why Duo? Well, he always seemed to be making up stupid excuses around him so as not to be around him (little sense as that made) He was always avoiding personal talks with the violet-eyed man. And always left immediately after any such talks had to be given, apparently to go here. Also, now that he thought about it, Duo had always gotten an extra piece of bacon for breakfast. When Duo asked about it, Heero just said he needed to eat more for all the running around he does. But could it have been his way of affection? And the fact that he let him call him such degrading names as "Hee-chan" without having his head turned into a squashed pineapple? It all seemed to click now. It all made sense.  
  
"Hey, thanks God, you gave me a real easy mission, whether you know it or not! All I've gotta do is get two guys who love each other unexpectedly telling each other so. piece 'o cake!"  
  
"You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" challenged the invisible being in an imperious tone. "Yeah, just you watch me!" Yelled Quatre back, stalking off into the night. Deep down, though, he wished he had a plan, because all that was forming in his head was a big 0.  
  
But he wasn't worried. He'd think of something.  
  
TBC....  
  
(1) Remember the time in one of the episodes where Quatre and Heero are just like on a beach and Heero starts playing with the dogs?? That was soooo kawaii.::dreamy eyes::  
  
Okay so how was that chapter? If it's falling in quality, it's because I'm writing a lot more irregularly then usual, because I am currently busy doing other things. Tell me any careless errors, plot holes ANYTHING! I like flames more then I like good reviews, because they really help me, but in any case, I do like one thing more then ALL the others : REVIEWS!!!  
  
REVIEW me now and you'll get a free ^_^ face ('corse you won't be able to see it, but I guarantee you I'll smile over here, okay?) R&R&R&R&R!!  
  
JA NE! 


	6. the Seance

Yello once again (once again) From the deep recesses of my mind (I know oh the horror)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys ( and for the suggestions) I'll try to work in as many of them as I possibly can ( my story is very very flexible because I write it as I read it, no plot set down already so anything can happen ::winks::)  
  
Rika_1: sorry for not saying thanks last time, and I like puppy eyes okay? They're cool and I can't do chibi eyes ::tries and all of the eye junk flies everywhere:: see?  
  
Westwind: Yipes you're watching me (stares about paranoiacly) Don't blame me if u become a diabetic, 'twas your fault for reading it! I post about once a week (takes me that long to a get around to it and b figure out the plot for another chapter) Don't coo too much or you'll become a dove and get caught n then only released at a wedding!  
  
Relwarc: ah.. maybe I'll do that, but I think most people are getting sick of the "Quatre enters minds but never really does anything" deal. Trowa, however I may bring up again soon. So anyways, because people are saying they don't like the Quatre mind-meld , I decided to do something else this chapter.  
  
Chibidark angel: yes relena is a biach (as I like to say) and Heero never ever liked her ever. It was just a cover to hide his real emotions okay? God's gonna keep annoying him until the end ( I've got a secret at the end you're not gonna find out until then) trying not to make it too easy, but it's getting a little hard, I'm getting bored of this story, but I'll keep working on it!  
  
Nymph Demon: Tried to fix that up, maybe it's a little better now.Newyas, thanks for the advice, tried to follow it as close as I could!  
  
EvilGoddess: Completely agree with you there, evil. It's getting a little tiresome of watching him do nothing really, isn't it? I've got a couple new ideas that maybe can work themselves into the plot soon enough. Anyways, keep reading okay stick with me for a little while longer!  
  
AkinaMeigatsuno: Yeah that was a cute scene, neh? Okay, thanks about the God, a lot of people seem to like him ::pats god on the head:: whoooos a good Deity, yes you are yes you are!! I dunno where the pineapple thing came from, to tell you the truth (I think my mum was eating pineapple or something.. And I just overheard I guess.) anyways, here's the next chapter, hope it was soon enough!  
  
I think that be all right?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was stupid, Quatre thought. He had gone another night through Duo's and Heero's dreams again, with no change. Duo was still shunning him, not believing that it was truly him and Heero, well with Heero he had absolutely no way to communicate with him, since his dream world was a computer with no keyboard.  
  
He sighed sadly, shaking his semi-transparent head. Christmas Eve. He was going to miss it all, leave Trowa alone for Christmas, never get the skittish Duo to open up to the stoic Heero, and live the rest of his eternity being antagonized by a sarcastic entity. He felt like killing himself, but of course, he was already dead, so what good would that do?  
  
While Quatre was brooding over this in the main hall, Duo walked into the Living room, which was bedecked with red and green ornaments that glittered and sparkled, but he barely noticed the beauty of it all. He had been thinking long and hard about the spirit that constantly came into his dreams over the past 2 days, and had reached a decision. Obviously Quatre was dead, they had found the body and he had identified him for the police, so maybe these spirit-comings were all a cry for help, a cry for attention.  
  
Also, little did anyone know it, but Duo was very into the dark sorcery. Behind the posters of various random junk and stupid gizmos that nobody would actually own, he had stored a box of tarot cards, voodoo dolls and spell scrolls, among other things. And now another idea had hatched in his hare-brained skull and was growing into a full-out plan. If dead Quatre was trying to send him a message, why not help him to? Pulling out his special crystal ball he had lifted off of a Romanian Gypsy, he had quickly walked down to the living room, gathering the other 3 boys around him as well, telling them all to kneel around the glowing orb, as all did, although Wufei had to yell about the injustice of having to do something when he didn't know why he was doing it first. Then, Duo finally said what his great plan was.  
  
"We're holding a séance, okay?" He practically yelped, so pleased with himself. Heero looked at Duo strangely, saying "Why would that work and what would that accomplish anyways?"  
  
"Well, see I've been having these really creepy dreams where Quatre comes, except he's got these huge wings and he tells me he needs my help so I thought maybe he would come if we did this, since he wants to get help anyways, his spirit must be wanting to be seen as well." With that he joined the circle, saying "Clear your thoughts of everything except Quatre. Call him back with every centimetre of your soul." After that, he took to chanting an old dialect, as ancient as the practice itself, while the other 3 boys thought of Quatre with all the willpower they could muster.  
  
Back in the main hall, Quatre felt a strange tugging on his back, not unlike when he was pulled into the dreamworld, except this one was icy cold, gripping his muscles and freezing them in place where he was, slowly pulling him closer and closer to the boys until he stood right in front of the circle. He gazed around wildly, yelling "What in hell's name is going on here?" Suddenly, Duo stopped chanting as he snapped his wide violet eyes open to stare straight at the floating boy in front of him, as did the other 3 boys. Quatre stared all the more back, whispering "Can you see me? And hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Spirit of Quatre, we hear you." Mumbled Duo out of the corner of his mouth, as the book told him to do. Heero was looking down at Quatre's feet, his way of showing amazement, while Wufei looked on scornfully, but with a bit of interest apparent in his eyes. Trowa was gaping, with his mouth open in a small "o", unwilling to tear his gaze away from his love back from the dead. Quatre gazed back "Trowa, can you see me?" Slowly, ever so slowly, Trowa nodded. Quatre floated right up to him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, forgetting the fact that he couldn't feel Trowa, just so he could remember the way things were. Trowa, however, gave no response. He could not think of a response to give that would totally cover all the emotions welling up inside him. He wanted to kiss him, to caress him, to hold him close, but he could not feel the feather-light shiver of cold that ran through him as his love surrounded him. It broke his heart to the core.  
  
Quatre pulled back, noticing the slight shifting of weight in his love's pose, and so he pulled back. Duo looked up into Quatre's eyes, whispering softly "Spirit of Quatre, why have you been invading my dreams the past 2 days? What is it that you want from me?"  
  
"God, Duo if only I knew for myself." Came the remark, as the angel slowly shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that I have a mission, and my time's gong to run out soon, and I'm so confused and lost that soon I'm going to scream!" Duo snorted. "Well, that certainly wrecked the seriousness of this séance." Quatre sighed again, then he said "Hey, listen Duo. Tomorrow's Christmas, and I want to be home - really home - by then, so will you do me a favour and talk to me alone for a minute?" Duo nodded once again, looking back and forth at the other 3 boys. "That's okay with you, right?" Wufei had already gotten up, muttering something about meditation, and Heero, glancing back at Duo once, disappeared behind the oak doors to the room. Trowa stayed behind, looking with feeling at the apparition of Quatre, until, unable to stand the feeling of looking at something that was so close, but not quite the same as his koi, he left the room as well.  
  
"Well, Quatre, we're alone like you wanted, so why don't you tell me what you wanted to?" Prodded the amethyst-eyed boy expectantly.  
  
Quatre sighed. The dream-talking sure wasn't working, and following them around for eternity was never going to work, Duo was too shy to do something like stand up and say what he felt for Heero, too worried about what would happen to the Japanese man if he said something to him. No, Quatre had to tell him something that was almost too hard to say.  
  
The truth.  
  
TBC.... .. . .. ..  
  
Sorry 'bout the long delay there guys, I've been kinda distracted lately, so hopefully that was good anyways (I don't think the second half makes any sense whatsoever though ^_^)  
  
So, please tell me! I'm not going to do the "Give me 10 reviews or else I won't write the next chapter" bit, but I seriously do like to know if someone's reading out there (It gives me more confidence to write more.) So if you like it, plz PLZ tell me so I will keep going. Same thing if you don't like it, please tell me so I won't keep writing the same thing, or I'll alter what needs to be fixed.  
  
In other words: READ AND REVIEW NOW!!! .. .. .. .. .. .. onegai? 


	7. Quatre finally does something!

Yello all you peeps from down under or wherever I happen to be when you read this!  
  
Okay, the time has come. I need you to tell me whether or not to make this a lemon (pretty sure what your response will be my little band of hentais) BUT I still want to make a official vote thingy soooo tell me, k? Also review like all these nice people did! NOW!  
  
Nymph Demon: sorry 'bout that I don't normally do the black arts bit, unfortunetly I kinda want them to see him this time, so let's just call it a really weird séance okie? Sorry if I offended you or whatever. Please ignore the ignorance and keep reading anyways okay?  
  
Chibidark angel: Damn can't put heero an relena together that takes away my last fic idea - my first try at a horror (it'd give me nightmares, neh?) heh yeah guess I like the mumbling thing too, otherwise I wouldn't make everybody do it lol "mumble mumble" went duo to a much -distraught Heero, though he wouldn't show it "mumble" he replied. okay that's probably NOT going to be in the final, but you neva know! Anyways, thanks a lot for your reviews they are always so long an thorough and give me lotsa lotsa warm fuzzy feeling 'cuz usually it's a happy happy happy review! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: er.. Soon enough for you??? Lol I try to update, but I just don't get around to it sometimes, though I'm more likely to if I get more reviews, but I still update without them 'cuz I think it's stupid to demand reviews, if you're just doing it for an ego booster, then go read your fics to your dog or something. anyways a little off topic, but thanks for reviewing! ::knew I'd get that out eventually::  
  
Relwarc: heehee so what should this chapter be like??? ::starts thinking:: oh well he/she says its commin along nicely, so who cares?? Lallalala j/k I will try to do something good. just gotta think of something  
  
Devlzangyl: perhaps. but something's already planned for God, but YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!!! .erm. please don't guess what??  
  
Okay, that's everybody, my fingers are getting' sore just from typing that up (sad ain't it) And that's the way it is!  
  
Chapter 7 comin atcha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre looked at the silent Duo, waiting for his next words. How was he to help this boy? The Arabian's mind was blank for the moment. Nothing had worked, he only had one last chance left.  
  
Tell him the truth.  
  
Clearing his throat, Quatre leaned back a bit, trying to collect his thoughts. "Duo .. .. . . you know I have been coming in your dreams lately." He had to state the over-obvious, because the over-obvious was what Duo was missing. Heero's affection was right out in the open, and the brunette was not seeing it at all. "You also know that I am dead."  
  
"Well, yes, I'm not that dumb, Quatre." Came the reply, obviously in impatience. "So I think I'm going to be flat out straight with you on this one - my mission that I've been telling you about in your dreams? Well, I'll tell you what it is - or was, because I'm never going to complete it now. In order to go back to the living, my mission was -" he took a deep breath, then spilled it out in one long, strung-together sentence. "tomakeyouandheerotofallinlove" Silence filled the room.  
  
"And you actually took this on?" Duo whispered into the steely cold air of unconfortableness. "Well, yes but I didn't exactly-"  
  
"you were willing to place my feelings on the line, try to get me to own up what I feel to a guy who probably hates me just to save your behind? I mean, I wanted you home too, but - but YOU are just .. . .. god I can't describe how much this insults me. You were willing to destroy me and Heero just for yourself. I can't believe you!" Duo's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he practically yelled out at the apparition in front of him. "I thought you were my friend. Don't you realize how much this hurt me??? Don't you realize I would've done anything for you, if you'd asked? But no, it's just time for the 'Play Duo like a Puppet' game, isn't? That's all I mean to you isn't it!! Just a ticket back home, and all you have to do is wreck my life!" Duo turned his back, walking away, before breaking into a run right into the woods. Quatre was stunned. Had he really messed up Duo that badly? He didn't think he had hurt his friend like that, but... the reaction made his heart twist as he realized just how much this was affecting the American, and how little he had cared for his feelings. And now he had run away into the woods.  
  
The woods! Quatre spread his wings wide, now adapt at flowing through the walls and seeing no need to open and close doors like an earthly. Travelling across the snow-covered lawn, he saw the footprints of the running boy. Giving himself an extra push, he soared directly into the barrier of tall trees, leaving behind a feather, glowing blue for a few seconds, before shimmering and disappearing. He kept his eyes focused on the mud-stained marks on the ground, almost missing Duo and flying over him when he caught up to the American. Wings caught up to feet every time. Slowly, the boy's pace went from a flat-out run, to a lope, finally ending at a trudging walk. Duo wished he'd worn boots that day, the snow was running swiftly into his shoes, building into ice-cold water, but that didn't amount to anything when compared with the heaviness in his heart. Quatre had been trying to use him, to betray him just to get home. He hadn't cared a bit whether or not Heero or Duo were really meant for each other, or how hurt they got in the process of his manipulation. But. Duo did care for Heero, cared a lot, and he would have liked nothing more then to have Heero love him back. If Quatre could have done that, made Heero love him.. .. . no. He couldn't think like that. It would have been worse, to have a person pretending to love him, just like it was bad having a person who was pretending to be his friend. He glared at the apparition in front of him. How dare he do that? But still... Heero would be nice to have for Christmas. .. Duo shook his head a bit, trying to clear the less-then-pure pictures from his mind.  
  
Quatre just stared back at the silent, now stopped figure. (AN: did that make any sense??) Suddenly, he was surprised and strangely (or maybe not so strangely) irked at the familiar voice. "whoa, this does get repetitive, doesn't it?"  
  
"If you wanted a professional at this ,y'should have called a psychic or a hypnotist or something, not me, so you know what? Just sit down and let me do what I have to do and SHUT UP!"  
  
"My my, aren't we the bold person, yelling at the creator in such a way. I don't think I'll help you anymore." Quatre sighed in relief . "Thank God."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Quatre was pleased when the voice finally disappeared, but quickly regretted it at the cold silence that filled the forest. After a long period of silence, Duo spoke up. "Repetitive, eh? What is this, some kind of soap opera where you know the ending after the first 2 episodes, but it takes them three months to get to it? Is that how you viewed the two of us, or just your invisible friend there?" His voice was loud, but there was an underlying quaver of barely restrained anger and disbelief. Quatre quietly muttered "No Duo, it wasn't like that."  
  
"What do you mean, it wasn't like that? I can see right through this scam, trust me!" Came the reply, swiftly. "Yes Duo, there was a scam, but I wasn't part of it. You see, after I got run over by this car, I got sent up to God. And you know what he said to me? The only way I can get back to Earth is by doing a mission. The first one was to kill somebody, and I wasn't willing to do that. The second one was to stop sequels of bad movies , or even good ones, from being made. That sounded fairly pathetic, so I had one choice left. The Matchmaking Game. And you know what THAT told me? It told me that my mission was to make two people fall in love. But you know what else it told me? It told me that I would make two people destined to fall in love, MEANT to fall in love. Do you understand me? I didn't only do it because of me, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it like that. When I found out that you loved him , I started doing it for you. Because I saw all the times you looked at him with more then just a friendly smile, how many times you dreamt of him, how much you want him to just return the same emotions. So what I'm going to tell you is something for you, not me. He does return those emotions. More then that. He loves you Duo, loves you more then you can imagine."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" The boy returned, his eyes blazing. "This is just another trick, another pull at manipulation. Sure he loves me, Quatre. He's only tried to kill me ever since we met, only called me a baka every morning, only never talks to me no matter how hard I try to get him to open up. Sure he loves me." Quatre thought for a moment, then said "You want me to prove myself? Follow me." With a quick turn, he flew the short distance to Heero's hidden shrine, pleased that the violet-eyed boy seemed to be following. They stepped into the small ring of trees, heavily adorned with the Japanese etchings. He slapped his head as he remembered Duo didn't know Japanese. At least, that's what he thought.  
  
Duo gazed around at the variety of poetry, sayings, letters, and art. A separate world created just for him. his mind reeled with the thought. Maybe Quatre HAD been telling the truth, and Heero did love him and.. .. .. his mind started imagining those thoughts he had tried to banish from his head earlier, which involved him and the Japanese man with very little clothing on. Quatre stepped up, saying "If you could read this, you'd know it's love poetry.. you may think I'm lying, but I assure you I'm not."  
  
"I know what it is. I started studying Japanese privately after. well you probably know when." Duo said, quite a bit more huskily then he meant. "And well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad.. .. to admit my feelings. .. who knows, maybe you will be home for Christmas." A small grin lit up his face. "Even if you are using me to get home, I guess I could stand that trick." He turned to face Quatre. "Well, let's head back, shall we? I don't know what to do, but I don't think it's right to-"  
  
"Duo???" A low voice gasped out as the chocolate-haired boy stumbled across the two boys. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Quatre had left quietly, not being seen by Heero, who was concentrating on the smaller boy in front of him.  
  
"Heero, I have something to tell you, something very important and very serious. I don't know how you'll react, but it's getting harder for me to hold all this in."  
  
Quatre flew back to the home. He would find out what had happened soon enough, it wasn't any of his business what they talked about or did. He hadn't noticed that he had become invisible again, the effects of the séance disappearing. He headed up to his room, only to find Trowa inside there, reading a book, but it was obvious he wasn't reading very quickly - he hadn't turned a page for five minutes, and his eyes were blurry, unfocused. Quatre sat on the bed next to him, wanting to be conformable for a little while. Christmas was coming soon. It was already 4 o' clock in the afternoon. He just hoped Duo would be able to show his true colours. .. ..  
  
"So Heero," continued the amethyst-eyed boy. "What I'm going to tell you is going to be my soul, and I need you to listen.. Heero.. .... .." He paused for a second, and the tension grew.  
  
"I love you."  
  
TBC..  
  
So, I'm sorry for the long delay, I had a lot of stuff to catch up on, but hopefully this chappie was worth the wait (I like it anyways....) So. If you want me to write more frequently, I've got one message for you:  
  
REVIEW! FLAME! (Okay that's two words, but still....) Anyways, until then, Love, Harmony and Gym Socks,  
  
Du-Kun //^_^\\~~~~~~~= (umm. that's Duo...I think.) And that's me if You make me happy, so put a smile on your face and make the world a betta place.. Llalalala really old hershey's commercial if you don't remember..  
  
JA NE! 


	8. The Confession

Yessiree it's that time again.  
  
Pinky: To blow bubbles with our spit?  
  
Brain: No Pinky... time to take over the world!  
  
Or ya know, write another chapter to a fic.. same difference.  
  
Thanku's:  
  
Nymph Demon: Well, to frickin' bad!!! Hey you get some conclusion this time, here's da next chapter so don't yell at me about not being fair with the cliffies, 'cuz here's the next one read on ^_^  
  
Chibidark angel: shush what if they don't kiss and then they break up and never talk to each other again and Quatre is stuck like that forever and God torments him for the rest of his eternity..... . . . er maybe not. I think I'll just do what you say, but just as a pre-whatever, 3X4 prob. Won't happen cuz I can't write lemons from their POV (point of view) but you'll get a sweet lime from them.  
  
EvilGoddess: That's what my mum always says "Make people happy by writing whatever they want, but only if they offer you strange yummy candy in return!" okay so maybe she doesn't, but I wrote that anyways and.. .. er yes I can't think of anything so I think I'll just keep writing now.  
  
Okay see how pathetic that was??? Right more, plz! I wanna know if I'm being read even if you don't appreciate it and I think I've said this often enough so you know the drill....  
  
Chapter 8 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo pulled together the strands of courage he found into a tight little ball, trying to find the strength he didn't think he had to admit 3 words, but suddenly, it just came out.  
  
"Heero.. .... . I ... I love you." He gazed into shocked, overwhelmed- looking eyes staring back. Taking the Japanese man's look to be one of revulsion, he quickly started in on his story. If he was going to be rejected, he wanted Heero to hear his whole story from the beginning.  
  
" I was about 8, I think, I'm not exactly sure, age wasn't important then. All I know was that I certainly wasn't the healthiest thing on 2 legs. That's why I'm still too skinny, even after 9 years with the Gundams. I was an orphan, a street rat, an urchin, but never once was I called a human being. I had a friend, his name was Solo, and God, Heero he was the best friend the world could bring. His smile lit up even the darkest of days, but it could not save him from everything. We had a tough winter that year," Duo paused for a moment to take a rattling breath. "He got struck with a sickness. At first it was just coughing fits, spasms that shook his body. Then came the weakness in his legs. He could no longer scavenge, he was too weak. It was like that when Father Maxwell came to 'save' us. He probably did save most of us, most dirty rags like us died before we were 10. But for me, he just made a prolonged death for me, a torture, because over the next few months, Solo just got worse and worse. He started to cough up blood, faint on his bed, and it became my job to clean the blood of the sheets every morning. The first, but not the last, time my hands have been dyed red. There was nothing I could do, Sister Helen said. Tuberculosis, she said, always killed. I hit her then, hit her like she was the Devil herself. She just smiled softly from where she lay on the ground. "It's good Solo has a friend on his last days" she whispered from a bleeding lip. "It's good you'll be there for him." " Duo put his head between his knees then, rocking back and forth at the base of a large pine tree, while Heero stood, too stunned to reply. "I didn't want to believe her, I didn't. But of course, like so many other things, she was right. A month later, Solo gave up the fight. He died in his sleep, his hair pink from the crimson liquid flowing down his two cheeks. I'll never forget that day, and though he'd told me that boys don't cry, I did. I cried for everything that had happened. Nothing could make me better. Even the brightest days looked dark. Then the days stopped altogether when the church- when the church burned down. There were no survivours. You could say I did, but I don't think so. A person without a soul isn't alive." Duo looked up from his hands, looking back at Heero.  
  
" After about 2 years, I found a new mask. A sadistic God of Death, befitting for me. I wandered around for 2 years, trying to find a reason for why I was still alive. I was about to give up when I met you. You reminded me so much of me. Always hiding, always careful, afraid of their own shadow, but never showing it. Not to mention you are really really hot." He smiled slightly there, changing the serious atmosphere to a lighter hue. "And I was still hiding from you, because YOU were the reason for me to live, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't like me, then I really would die. But now it seems like I have no choice. I love you Heero, honto ni. Will you accept me? Or am I destined to die for my love? Please, Heero, tell me." He finished, looking at the cobalt eyes looking back at him with the never-ending coldness. Sighing, he threw his eyes back down to lock on a tattered leaf on the ground. It never failed, did it? He could pour out his whole life to this stoic pilot and it still would seem like he was talking to a brick wall. He might as well have just stayed silent, just like all the rest of the time. Who'd ever listen to a baka, a worthless street urchin. He'd might as well just crawl into a corner and-  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as a hand felt its way around to the front of his face, whirling him around to face a silent man with deep blue eyes. And he thought, just for a moment, a glimmer of understanding, and of.. .. Love? Once again he was taken by surprise as the soft lips of his dreams grabbed him up in a soul-searing kiss. "I'm not too good at words you see, but I'll try to tell you what I feel for you anyways."  
  
"What are you talking about? You have beautiful poetry and songs and stories all around here. ."  
  
"Yes, but when I'm around you, it seems to be completely different. I- I can't find words that seem proper for you. You make me feel alive, open to the world, protected yet vulnerable, strong.. .. yet weak. You have made me care, to feel joy, to feel sorrow. You have made me human." He looked at the smaller boy, this time letting his emotions flow out, all of the joys and pains of his life. Duo gasped at the sheer intensity of it all, and Heero took that moment to move closer to the American, wrapping his arms lightly around his waist, placing a more chaste kiss on the rosebuds of Duo's mouth. Slowly the lips upturned in a slight smile. He could get used to this... ..  
  
TBC.....  
  
Okay, is that a bad cliffie or a bad cliffie??? Okay, if you wants the lemon, you gots ta review, k?? I'm not trying to press anything  
  
Wufei: Yes you are  
  
DK: No I'm not..  
  
W: Yes.  
  
DK: ::looks around suspiciously:: who told you? What people sent you to me??  
  
W: Okay.. I think I'm just going to leave this baka onna to her own devices.  
  
DK: Good. ^_^ Lemon next chappie!!! Until then.... ja ne! 


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

so here comes the thank-yous. GOMEN!!! I just remembered that I have to put this up, I've had it done for like two weeks now, and completely forgot to post it! If I were you, I'd reread the last couple of chapters to you know, catch up and stuff.  
  
Thanks for ALL of your reviews, you really did a much better time this time, even though I might not have. Chibidark angel: you gotta teach me that dance sometime, it sounds fun to do ::tries to insane dance, falls over:: oww.... maybe I'll just stick to writing for now.. By the way, you said in your profile that you give your name to peeps who ask it, and I wanna show you americans CAN pronounce your name, even if you'll never know... TB is a really sad disease, isn't it? I tried to be sad, so I'm glad it worked on one person at least.  
  
Nymph Demon: All the way from France, eh? Then maybe I should go ahead and write it. Or maybe I won't just to annoy ya. Decisions Decisions...  
  
Relwarc: It's called buildup and filling in the past and stuff- it had to happen!! Don't worry, action is this chapter!  
  
Fujimiya Jai: Okay, tried to fix that issue there. You know those days when you just want to write it and you really don't care if it makes sense or fits?? That's what I was going through that day. Yeah, I really hate people with grammar issues and spelling too. I mean, you're on a computer, how hard can it be to press "spell check" ? You too lazy to do that too?? Sorry for the randomness, but I tend to be a ranter.  
  
Magic dreamer: Yes, God does have a big attitude, doesn't he? Actually, he's supposed to be me when I'm in a sarcastic mood, so you're not really supposed to like him.  
  
Ink: To tell you the truth, I never really liked Quatre. I just needed somebody to kill off, and someone who wanted to come back, and would play the "matchmaker" game. Who else but the lovable blonde?  
  
JaDe Une: Well, yes my reviews are rather long, but that's just cuz I love y'all so much! Heh, maybe I just want attention lol. Anyways, glad to see you be hooked on my story, glad some peeps are. If you don't get the cold water thingy that's okay, I didn't until last year, so one day you might. Even then it's not really all that funny, just kinda O.o  
  
EvilGoddess: I ended like that cuz I'm the authoress so I can end it however I wanna!!! No seriously, it's cuz it's the only plausible end until the actual end, and I kinda wanted to get that chapter out to give you guys something to read while I work on this one, even if it be a little short. Cool two reviews. Duo and Heero are cute, don't rush genius!! (like it takes brains to write a lemon)  
  
Emily Hato: I read them too lol. It's fun to see what kind of people there are online. I didn't mean for you to get all mad at me or anything, if you were, it's just she mentioned you so I mentioned you back. It'll probably be forever before you get to this fic though, so You'll probably have forgotten this review. I had to roughly draw out the picture so I could describe it (my brother thought I was being insane shows you how much he knows) ^_^  
  
AkinaMeigatsuno : Yeah, you know, I tried to set up a petition for the "Deity Sarcasm Act of 2003" , but it didn't fall through (stupid government, doesn't know a good thing when it's right in front of them.) Thanks for the review, you reminded me that it'd been like a month, and I still hadn't posted the last chapter. (whoops)  
  
Okay I think (think being the key word here) that I'm done and I didn't miss anybody, right?? Okay then, on to the fic  
  
LAST MINUTE WARNINGS: FOR ANY of you who've totally ignored my warnings and the way this whole story plays out, this is Yaoi. It has gay people having sex. So if you don't want to read that, plz don't. Do not flame on it, okay? Also so much sap you could blow your nose with a pancake, but that's not really a warning Might be a little uncoordinated, 'cuz I didn't write it in order. Chapter 9 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero placed a chaste kiss on Duo's lips, getting an inner joy from the smile that the American responded with. He withdrew slightly, just to see the expression of surprise and happiness plastered on the boy's face. Slowly the violet eyes opened. "I thought that this could all have been some joke." He said quietly, a gleam in his eyes. "You should know me better then that, Duo. I don't joke." Heero said, leaning down to press his lips against Duo's again, finding his way up to rest on Duo's earlobe, and he whispered in his ear "I do, however, play." Duo shivered from the combination of the air and the words breathed with it.  
  
"You cold?" Heero whispered huskily. Lying down on the snow, he took the shiver to be from cold. "Maybe. . ." He said back, giving him a sultry look. "What would you do about it?"  
  
"Why, I'd warm you up." He answered, nuzzling into his neck while his hand reached up under Duo's t-shirt, feeling the curve of his tight stomach, lean and slightly rippling as he made his way up to the pectorals, where he rested his hands on the quickly hardening nipples. Duo gasped slightly at the touch, then started wiggling impatiently when Heero did not start moving. Then, in the next moment, he found himself without a shirt at all. The intense cold of the snow touching his naked back forced a strained hiss to emit from Duo's slightly open mouth. Spiky Chocolate locks covered the heart-shaped face as Heero closed his mouth over the other's, letting the two tongues wrestle inside. Duo broke off to mutter "mmm.. but I got a better way to stay warm." Without another word of warning, the American pushed the bigger man back so he was on the snow, then proceeded with Heero's unspoken wishes. Relieving the of them of what little clothing they had on, Duo set upon Heero's chest with a slightly erratic pace.  
  
Duo's kisses were innocent, light, and it drove Heero to the point of losing what little control he had left. Suddenly, his back arched off the cold, wet ground as Duo's tongue found his navel. Pushing his hands through the half-unbraided hair, the Japanese man tried to force him lower. Duo placed himself right over the straining member, saying "what is it that you want, Heero?" Rubbing his chin against the suffering organ, he opened his eyes, slyness playing on all his features. "nngh." Was all Heero forced out. Opening his mouth, Duo moved right over Heero's head. Ragged breaths blew against him, driving him insane. He thrust up helplessly, wanting it so much, but still not finding it possible to form coherent words. "Common, Heero. I'm not a patient man, ya know." He said, making every breath as full of air as possible. Finally, something snapped. Reaching up, he grabbed Duo around the arms and pulled him down, rasping "YOU'RE not patient??? FUCK ME, DAMMIT!" Completely unperturbed, Duo just said softly "Well, I can't when you're holding me against your chest, now can I?" Heero's answer was just a deep, low growl. Duo chuckled, and, feeling that the game was probably reaching a breaking point, bent over and swallowed Heero in one gulp. Freezing, it took a moment for Heero to realize what the sudden warmth and pangs of pleasure were, and then he just let out a long, deep sigh of relief and of ecstasy. Before long, though, a new kind of tension was mounting from Duo's menstruation. Thrusting his hips, he tried to go farther into the small mouth. Duo grinned at the antics of the Japanese man, but his need was getting almost as bad. Lifting off of Heero, the naked man easily flopped down on to another patch of green against the white snow. Cracking his eyes open, Heero groaned in desperation at the American, who was trying to portray a rather poor imitation of being asleep. A rather canine grin was spreading slowly over his face as he felt Heero groan again, then suddenly felt two legs on either side of his hips. "Duo, we can do this the hard way, or the...hard way."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Heero shoved himself fully into the smaller boy. So tight... He thought as Duo gasped beneath him. Fighting as hard as he could to keep control of himself, he gave Duo time to adjust before feeling the brunette push back. The pace was mind-blowing, as each man was reaching his endpoint. Ragged breaths turned into screams as Duo released himself over his and Heero's chest. Feeling the muscles tighten over his length, Heero followed, thrusting in twice more before sinking on top of Duo. After a few moments, he rolled over to his side, gazing at the amethyst eyes in front of him.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Du-Koi" Heero whispered softly into the small boy lying in his arms, as they lay in the small patch of grass, exposed from the melting of the snow around them. "Love ya too, Hee-chan." Basking in the warmth of the afterglow, it took a few moments for Duo to realize something. "Heero, I just remembered something! We've got to go back inside to see if Quatre's back!"  
  
"Duo, I don't really want to say this, but I think you've finally lost your mind." Duo got up on his knees, slipping on the loose shirt again, much to Heero's dismay. Then he showed that mind-numbing smile of his, the kind that went from the left ear to the right. "No, Heero. This is the most sane I've ever been. I've been living a life where I was afraid even to talk to you and now-" He didn't really have to finish the sentence as he pulled his jeans back on hastily and started running towards the mansion. With a slight groan, Heero rolled over, getting up slowly as he found his tight pants and tank top. Shivering at the cold that had struck his sweat- soaked body like a vice, Heero hurried after his new- found love, catching up with him a minute later in the room Quatre and Trowa shared.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre where are you?" Duo looked frantically around the room as Trowa stood up, towering over the little American. "You know, it's not really polite to charge into somebody's room uninvited and scream out the name of said's dead lover at the top of your lungs." Ignoring Trowa, Duo kept up his loud rantings. "God, you said that Quatre would come back now, you know! You heard us, you saw us!" Trowa looked thoroughly confused, topped only by Heero's perplexion. Suddenly a voice sounded out in the room. "No, Heero didn't say he loved you back, so nyah!"  
  
"But yes he did, it might have been in Japanese, but-"  
  
"But nothing! He didn't say 'I love you" so it doesn't count." The voice sounded like he was trying to make excuses that weren't there. "I don't think you really want your friend back, if you are saying it in a diffe-" he was cut off by an even louder voice booming so loudly it shook the windows. "What ARE you doing, son?"  
  
God started stammering "er.. Nothing, nothing at all , just dealing with these people-"  
  
"Did I give you permission to do that?" The louder voice reverberated off the sides of the walls, shaking the nearby lamp. "Well, no, just that I thought you'd be happy, me doing what you do and all, so you know, I just did-"  
  
"SILENCE! You will show respect to your father!"  
  
"Yes, God." Replied the phony deity. "Now, apologize to the nice mortals and give back their other friend."  
  
"But that guy didn't say he loved the other one-" said the now quite pathetic-sounding voice. "He just said Ai shiteru, that's not I love you"  
  
"What you fail to realize," God continued as if the other had not spoken. "Was that love in any language is just as pure." Gagging noises emitted from the other invisible presence. "Who hasn't heard that one before?"  
  
"Does it matter whether it has been heard before? Does that make it any less true?" The other voice , small and whiny, just snorted and muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Fine." With a small *pop*, Quatre felt his wings fall off, floating to the ground before shimmering and disappearing. He saw the fleshy pink of his real skin wash up from his fingertips and his real clothes take the place of the white robe he'd been forced to wear (1). Trowa gasped slightly, then rushed forward to the Arabian who was rapidly becoming opaque.  
  
"Quatre, is it really you? Are you alright?" The bigger man asked, gazing with a look of both worry and pure happiness at the return of the blonde. Quatre sat up slightly, running his hands through the brown unibang before whispering back "Yeah Tro-koi, I'm just fine, now." A clock decorated with holly rang out the stroke of midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Duo yelled, making both lovers look up towards where the American was standing, grinning mischievously, holding his arm out with an interesting batch of leaves. Mistletoe. Looking at each other, Quatre gave Trowa a soul-searing kiss, which Trowa returned with just as much strength. Wufei wandered in , looked surprised and then immediately ran to get a tissue for his nosebleed that had just . er. coincidentally developed. Heero called out from the small coffee table. "There's a present here addressed to you, Quatre, but I don't recognize the handwriting." Quatre broke off from Trowa, wandering over to the table. He looked at the note with a quizzical expression before breaking out in a wide grin. "Oh I know who this is." He smiled again, reading the letter again.  
  
Dear Quatre,  
Merry Christmas!  
I hope this letter finds you in good spirits.  
I was in the shop when suddenly, this appeared on my table.  
I know it was meant for the two of you.  
Maybe this is why I couldn't find you anything before.  
Once again, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.  
May your days be filled with joy.  
-Tony  
  
"Who's Tony?" Duo asked, looking over Quatre's shoulder. "Oh, just a jeweler I know." Quatre said off-handedly, getting more excited by the moment. What was in there? Like he read his mind, Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and said "Well, Quat, what is it?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." The aquamarine-eyed man said back, carefully unwrapping the present as only Quatre would. Inside was a small box, which Trowa opened to reveal two perfect rings, one with a deep emerald set in the silver, the other shining with a light blue. "Wow, this one has the exact same eye- colour as you do, Trowa." Quatre said, putting on the dark green one. "And this one has yours." Replied Trowa, doing the same with the blue stone.  
  
Quatre smiled deeply, holding Trowa close while Heero and Duo stood together as well, watching. Even Wufei came out smiling, with not a "Weak Onna" in the air. The blonde closed his eyes, sighing with contentment. He had never really left his home, but there was nothing like being loved and loving, and on Christmas, too! Outside a snowflake fluttered around in the wind, reminding him that even the darkest of times has a light, just how the coldest of objects can make the warmest of feelings. Settling deeper into the man beneath him as they were lying on the couch, letting the last embers of the fire die in front of them he let himself be taken by the warm, fuzzy feeling and floated off to sleep.  
  
OWARI  
  
Awwww.... very very sappy, n'eh? But hey, that's how it had to end. Even though this is the last chappy, I would be very happy if you would still review it. That way, if it needs work , then I can still do that. Also, I like da reviews!  
  
Think "Beauty and the Beast" the ending scene, which, by the way, I have to say is the cutest and coolest scene in any Disney movie, ever.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
